Snow globes, or water globes, are popular decorative articles and amusement devices. These globes are normally filled with a clear liquid, typically water, and often include particles which slowly descend through the liquid in a manner resembling snowfall when the globe is inverted or shaken. Typically, the globes are made of glass or plastic. Ordinarily, these globes contain at least one centrally-located three-dimensional figurine for display. Additionally, some globes contain a two-dimensional or three-dimensional background image behind the figurine to enhance the scene. However, although decorative, the background image must either be affixed to or painted on the curved surface of the globe.
It is a time-consuming process to insert a background image within a globe, and a difficult process to properly attach or paint an image onto a spherical surface. Moreover, images on curved glass are significantly distorted as a result of light refraction, which varies the appearance of the background image in dependence on the angle of viewing.
Finally, if instead of an ordinary two-dimensional background image, a holographic film comprising a prerecorded hologram is properly attached to a globe, a desirable image is obtained. However, attaching a hologram to a spherical globe is a difficult task, since holographic film is typically flat and cannot therefore be easily curved to conform to the surface of a sphere.